


「楼栓」短篇合集

by REDNGREY



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDNGREY/pseuds/REDNGREY
Summary: 编号108的各种短篇脑洞🎵
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Kinjo Sukai, Kinjo Sukai/Kimata Syoya, スカキマ, 楼栓
Kudos: 17





	1. 朝もお昼も夢の中も

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18x同寝狗血小故事

【1】

“碧海碧海碧海，你看——”木全用手肘撞了撞金城的背脊。“掉神装了！我就说我会打出来的吧！”  
“嗯……”  
“喂，干嘛不理我。”  
“……”  
“还在睡是吧，看我把你弄醒——”

和亲爱的室友在没课的下午窝在同一张床上玩游戏，自己迷迷糊糊地打着瞌睡，对方抬着Switxh，光溜溜的小腿和脚背有一下没一下的碰在一起，这种梦不知道做过多少次了。  
其实平时的木全和梦里的木全没什么两样，因此偶尔分不清梦境和现实的状况还是多多少少会存在。  
“反正是在做梦，白白软软的那么可爱，吻一下也没关系吧？”  
抱着这样无所谓的心态，酿成了大祸。

啊——

“唔…翔也……”亲过脸颊后整个人圈在怀里，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，唇边吐出热气。“我想要了，可以吗？”  
“碧…碧海？！”  
“这次就射在里面好吗，我会温柔一点的。”

！！！

对于木全而言，在下午三点四十分温暖的被窝里，被一直以来最亲密的好友抱着求爱，说是晴天霹雳也不为过。  
刚才那一连串的词汇，实在有点太冲击了。  
一边迟钝地感受着金城贴近的下身的勃起，一边大喊大叫着用力推开对方，从狭窄的单人床翻滚在地，摔了个痛到窒息的屁股墩。

看见木全坐在地上惊恐地瞪大眼的样子，金城方有点如梦初醒。

“翔也。”金城皱着眉开口。  
“你别动！”木全扶着前额道。“别过来——”  
“我——”  
我想要了，这次就射在里面好吗？  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”下一秒，木全伴随着二十年以来最大分贝的呼喊声一头钻进了卫生间。

所以说，每天上学放学吃饭睡觉打游戏都在一起的这个家伙，脑子里想的都是……等等，刚才他说的是“这次”，是不是意味着还有“上次”？

“不要吧，不要吧，不要吧。”木全背靠着墙壁胡乱地揉起了头发。

半分钟后，卫生间的门由内向外传来了被疯狂敲打的声音。  
木全的崩溃状态好像愈演愈烈了，这样下去整栋楼都会听到他的哀嚎。

“翔也？”

因为有点担心而试探性地从外面敲了敲门，结果收到了“你快走开”的怒喝。

完了。  
金城想。  
这下是真的搞砸了。

【2】

冷战在木全的一句“你好恶心”的嫌弃中拉开了序幕，虽然早就预料到好友会这么说，但直接地听到这句话还是不免有点心痛。  
“离我远点。”  
木全从卫生间出来以后就与金城保持两米多的距离，在里面冷静的几个小时里已经做好了要和金城绝交的准备。  
不知道搬出去住会不会好一点？  
但这么一来日常花销就会大幅度增加，肯定是吃不消的。  
“太差劲了，都是碧海的错。”  
木全这么想着，气鼓鼓地爬上了很久没有待过的另一张床。

——明明昨天还缠着自己一起睡觉呢。

金城坐在床边，看了一眼在对床被窝里窜来窜去的木全，心痛的感觉更甚。  
但他是不擅长表达的人，过度道歉只会让状况更糟，现在最好什么都不要说。

可能时间久了木全就会原谅他了。

傍晚的时候两个人错开时间出去吃了饭，为了符合冷战的程序金城象征性地玩了一会儿PT4，直到入睡两个人都没有再说话。  
金城关掉台灯，背对着木全的方向睡下。  
换位思考，作为多年好友的另一方，确实无法在听到“想和你做爱”的奇怪台词以后还保持冷静。

就算回不到以前的状态也好，至少让他们还能继续做朋友。  
无论如何都不想失去他。  
各种意义上的。

木全从被沿探出头，长时间憋在里面多少有点呼吸困难。  
才十点过十五金城就关灯了。  
木全呼呼地喘了几口气，心想：可恶，正常怎么也要玩到后半夜的。  
被迫早睡的感觉很不好，害他都没法按计划把达尔塞传说通关了。  
木全躺倒在床上，躁动地翻来覆去。  
以前都没注意到，这枕头的质感也太差了。

碧海的枕头要舒服多了——

“不对，怎么还在想那家伙的事啊，太差劲了太差劲了。”

嘭地一声，彗星爆炸。  
木全宇宙在今晚彻底毁灭了。

【3】

日有所思，夜有所梦。  
通常来说，如果最近被某个人某件事困扰，潜意识里就会自动生成类似的影像，在梦境里体现出来。

冷战的第七天，金城好像已经习惯了独来独往的日子，只要在图书馆多待几个小时或者在校门口的咖啡店坐一坐，闲暇时间很容易被打发掉。  
相反是主动发起冷战模式的木全一方还没能适应没有金城的生活。  
就算把手柄按钮按烂也燃不出什么激情，挨个把游戏玩遍，神装掉到满，却因为没有可以分享快乐的人而变得索然无味。

木全开始意识到金城对他的重要性。  
就像金枪鱼寿司上的金枪鱼片，波子汽水里的波子，草莓味夹心饼干中间的草莓酱。  
是失去后就会变成普通饭团普通汽水和普通饼干的区别。

时不时会有“不如恢复原状”的想法从心底萌生出来，和“令人恶心的发言”持续斗争，积极与消极打成一片，最后还是碎得满地都是。

这一晚木全又把脑袋埋进被窝里艰难地睡去，金城踩着门禁的最后时刻回到寝室，为了不打扰对方休息干脆就着黑暗洗漱整理，朦胧中木全听到金城的脚步声，半梦半醒之间体会着他克制的温柔。

就这样慢慢沉入梦乡。

一切都一如往常，下午三点四十分的寝室，木全钻进金城的被窝里打着游戏，金城睡得迷迷糊糊，两个人的小腿和脚背贴在一起，阳光穿透窗帘的缝隙洒在脸上，四周是暖洋洋的空气。

“我就说会打出来的——”

木全看了一眼手里的Switxh，总觉得刚才这句话有点似曾相识。  
想睡午觉却一直没能睡着的金城翻了个身，最后干脆坐起来靠着木全的肩膀看他打游戏。

感受着金城灼热视线的瞬间，木全发现气氛不太对。

“啊，好像，好像有点热热的，哪里不对劲……”木全尴尬地笑着，挪动身体的同时扯了扯自己大面积敞开的领口。  
“翔也。”金城突然转过来抱着木全道。“我也觉得很热——”  
“所以，要做吗？”

那是个糟糕至极的梦。

木全还来不及作出任何反应就被金城推倒在床上，衣角被掀起后冷风灌进去凉飕飕的触感，以及金城的指尖来回揉搓着乳首的触感都很真实。舌头和舌头缠在一起的柔软和黏腻，在湿乎乎的亲吻过程中，金城隔着运动裤为他撸动不知何时挺立起来的下体。  
又热又舒服。  
虽然强忍着不想发出声音，唇边却还是情不自禁地飘出呻吟。

历经了十四岁以后的第二个奇妙的“青春期”，醒来时身体还未完全从钝重中解脱出来，气息异常地紊乱，只觉得包裹在被子里的下身一阵不适。  
强撑着羞耻心伸手探进去摸了摸，才发觉内裤已经被滑腻的液体沾湿。  
木全唰地一下掀开被沿。  
床单上渗出大面积的一滩，是光看一眼就足以让人面红耳赤的程度。

在梦里与被他骂过“恶心”的好友做爱了。  
整个过程顺其自然，没有强迫也没有拒绝，甚至在现实中迎来了久违的梦遗。

情节越来越清晰。  
木全不知所措地捂住脸。  
那个梦里，在被金城分开双腿含住下身的时候，自己想也没想就回答了。

“要做吗？翔也。”  
“うん。”

【4】

想要赎罪的话，不如先请他吃一顿吧？  
有食物做开场白的话，再生硬的解释也比较容易说出口一些。

“说要射在里面什么的，都是梦话，我不是那个意思。”  
“我的意思是…我的意思是……”  
“……”  
——好像根本解释不清啊？  
金城揉了揉太阳穴，所有回答都有越描越黑的作用。

于是请木全吃饭道歉的计划只得作罢。

金城的脑袋里回旋着解释的话，推门而入时迎面撞上了抱着换洗床单打算出门的木全。  
视线无意识地在对方裸露在外的锁骨上停留了几秒，使气氛一度变得更加尴尬。

我的意思是。

——说点什么吧？  
——算了，还是不说比较好。

不自觉与金城陷入对视的木全不知道想起了什么，脸红得像熟柿子。  
但好像刚睡醒不久还扎着的乱糟糟的冲天揪又让他看起来像个圆圆的红苹果。

“讨厌，讨厌死了——”

木全骂骂咧咧地低下头，刚才险些撞上金城的胸口。  
是连多看一眼也会反胃的程度，只不过反胃的对象从金城变成了自己。  
实在不敢相信，居然能做出那种梦来。  
现在看，真正“恶心”的人恐怕是自己吧？

冷战还在继续。

木全撞着金城的肩膀走出寝室，那扇门在金城的背后被砸地震天响。

苹果头少年走了几步才想起来取掉发绳，羞耻的烟气快要泛出头顶。

——还好他什么都不知道。

为了掩饰这样那样的小心思，总是忍不住说些过分的话。  
日渐恶劣的自己，和日渐疏远的关系。  
偶尔，只是偶尔，会觉得有一点难过，还有一点后悔。

【5】

今晚的月色真美。  
我只是单纯的在说月色很美，和喜欢你一点关系都没有。  
“我喜欢你”什么的。  
如果不坦诚地说出来的话，就失去意义了。

我喜欢你。

不止是在月色很美的时候。

【6】

在与金城闹别扭的日子里，身体逐渐变得奇怪起来。  
时不时地耳根发烫，睡眠时间变长但经常做梦，大清早躺在床上就觉得疲惫。  
尤其是——  
那里止不住地燥热。

像被火烧一样，随时会迸发出来的欲望。  
自木全第一次梦见和金城做爱开始，几乎每隔一两天他们都要在梦里“见面”，从略带强迫到欲拒还迎，最后主动地展示自己，在同一张床上变换着不同的体位。  
梦增多了，意味着在梦中“潮湿”的次数也增多了。  
木全怀疑自己是不是病了。  
醒来后确认完床单的状态，一次又一次慌张地Hoogle搜索关于「梦遗」的关键字。  
其中有一条回复是「学会”照顾”自己，适当发泄欲望」，旁边附了「新手自慰十八式」的敏感链接，看得木全将心脏提到了嗓子眼。

该不该点进去呢？  
木全紧张地动了动喉头。  
想的是看一下也无妨，却在金城推门而入的瞬间利落地按下了「举报」，手机也很快塞到了枕头底下。

“看什么看…！”木全心虚地掖着被角。“不知道进屋要敲门的吗？！”  
虽然想不通为什么进自己的寝室要敲门，但金城还是表示了歉意。  
“ごめん。”金城点了点头。  
凶是凶了点，可这是两个星期以来木全第一次主动和他说话，应该高兴才对。  
“那我先去看书了。”金城拿起了桌上的《几何学》朝木全扬了扬。  
木全做了一个微妙的在被子底下夹腿的动作，偏过头催促他快点走。

关门后金城在原地站了一会，听见木全从床上翻身下来迅速跑向前将寝室门反锁的声音。

——最近的翔也真的太奇怪了。

好不容易把人打发走，却立刻陷入了青天白日的空虚。  
一对上他的脸身体里就升起奇异的热流，两腿间的燥涩感比半分钟之前更加明显。

什么时候开始变成这样的？

从和金城“分开”的那天开始，“想念”便以不可理喻的方式满溢出来。  
如他所说，这太差劲了，因此无论如何都要努力抗争。

为了“治好”梦遗的毛病，想到了不如趁着醒的时候先自己弄出来的“天才想法”。

“怎么办…怎么办…”木全抬起手背遮住眼睛，前额冒出细碎的汗。  
还没看到所谓的「新手自慰十八式」，又面临急于释放的现状，只能硬着头皮上了。

指尖小心翼翼地探进裤子里，碰到自己火热的地方差点吓得缩回手。一边向下拉动裤腰，一边技巧生疏地揉动，发出别扭的哼声。

“嗯…好难受……”

木全的眉头拧在一起，来回弄了几下都没有一点舒服的感觉，脑袋里一片空白，伴随着轻微的耳鸣，除了不适还是不适。  
即使是自己解决，果然还是要想点什么比较好。  
憋闷的不得了，却好像根本硬不起来。  
回忆着以往看到过的屈指可数的色情写真和成人影片，乱七八糟的镜头，麻木的男女，虚伪的叫声，越是深入地想越是没有任何冲动。  
直到脑海里闪过他的名字。  
他的眼睛，他的鼻子，他的嘴唇，他那张略微有些冷淡的脸。

“不舒服的话，要不要我帮你弄出来？”  
“碧海…啊…碧海，你轻一点…”

梦里他就是这样做的。  
用他的舌头作最开始的润滑，已经很湿润了，还是担心身体无法容纳那粗大的东西。

“没关系，有我在。”耳边都是他的声音。“我会让你舒服的，翔也。”

不知不觉变硬的下体，在幻想中逐渐娴熟起来的“照顾”。

——碧海。

木全喘息着仰起头。  
在想着他的瞬间。  
射出来了。

【7】

冷战半个月后的某个静悄悄的夜晚，木全发了很大的脾气，金城从来没有见过他的好友这么生气过，一时间被震得有些不知所措。

“你出去，我不想再见到你了。”苹果头少年哭唧唧地拽着被角，用手背呼啦呼啦地抹眼泪，好像很委屈的模样。  
“翔也……”  
“我让你出去——”  
当时也没考虑晚上十点把人赶出去他到底要去哪里过夜。  
“翔也，已经这么讨厌我了啊。”从金城的话语里听不到多余的情绪波动。  
“没事的——我很快就搬出去。”  
为了阻止木全继续哭，金城准备今天先去隔壁寝室借住。

“对不起，让你这么困扰。”

没有预想中激烈的争吵，总是露出冷漠表情的连一句反抗都没有的金城。  
把变得越来越奇怪的缘由全部归咎到他身上，真的得到了会离开的干脆回答，却没有想象中的如释重负。

将游戏卡从Switxh里拔出来的木全，面对金城的背影神情暗淡地期待着本不可能得到的答案。

凭什么。  
太过分了。  
都是你的错。

兴许打一架就能解决。

——我才不需要道歉。

【8】

感冒了。  
在入春以来最温和的时期，患上了匪夷所思的风寒。  
写完作业因为头晕而躺下休息，盯着惨白的天花板没多久就开始频繁地打喷嚏，木全这才察觉到情况的严重性。

金城好像找到了住的地方，东西已经收拾了一半，但由于木全生病，搬走的事不得不暂时搁置下来。  
“不再是好朋友了。”  
虽然木全把这句话强调了很多遍，金城还是耐心地照顾他。

给他分好容易搞混的药片，替他更换退热贴，不怎么会做饭但是紧急研究了怎么煮清淡的粥，那几天里即使会耽误自己的课程也留在身边守着他。  
同时，金城也谨遵他们保持距离的约定，除了必要之外，再不跟木全讲多余的话。

这天夜里又有了奇怪的情绪。  
木全把脸整个地埋进硬邦邦的枕头里，金城叹了口气，帮他盖好踹开过几次的被角，一晚上相同的动作重复了无数次。

看上去不好相处的金城，其实有着令人诧异的好脾气。  
他总是这么温柔。  
尽管一口气说了那么多刻薄的话，他还是愿意留下来照顾自己。

——碧海，为什么这么有耐心呢？

带着这样的疑问搜索了整晚的“朋友关系”讨论话题，终于在某一条远古的坟贴里找到了相似的疑问。

「这算什么朋友？应该是恋人或者亲人吧。除了你妈，谁还会在这种时候不计前嫌的照顾你啊。扪心自问，你真的一点都不喜欢他吗？」  
「怎么判断对一个人有没有感觉？」  
「アホ。稍微注意一下想他的时候下面有没有勃起不就好了吗？」

难以置信，什么时候我也变得这么恶心了？居然想着他的脸自慰。  
“分开”一个多月了还记得他床上淡淡的香味，是香水吗，还是别的什么。  
已经不止是勃起这么简单了——

碧海，碧海，碧海。

读到一半木全攥着手机小声地呜咽起来。  
他听见金城掀开被子起身从对床立刻赶到他身边，也许注视着他微微颤抖的双肩想要伸手但被无形的线隔开，只是轻轻为他又掖了一次被角。

——翔也。

金城在心底喊了他的名字。告别将至，最终也无法再一次拥抱他始终记挂着的那个人。

バカ。  
稍微注意一下不就好了吗？  
想着他的时候，他也在想着你。

【9】

关于喜欢上挚友的这个事实，历经无数次辗转反侧，才有勇气直面自己的内心。

生命中的不可或缺，这个说法太沉重了。

不是离开你就无法生活。  
只是有金枪鱼片的寿司才能被称为金枪鱼寿司，每个孩子都盘算着如何取出汽水瓶里的弹珠，在饼干之间涂上果酱，让它变成特别的甜点。

我之于你。  
你之于我。

【10】

金城搬离寝室前的最后一天，阳光一如既往地很好，一直没下定决心收拾床铺，或许只是为了度过这个平和的下午。  
木全背对着金城躺在对床，四周安静到能听见他均匀的呼吸声。  
金城侧过身轻轻舒展着眉头，一切都那么温柔，适合开始一场美梦。

在梦里，木全悄悄钻进金城的被窝，从后面抱住他，声音有些黏糊糊的开口。

“碧海，对不起。”  
“不该说那么过分的话。”  
“不要搬走了——”  
“我们和好吧。”

像小动物取暖一般紧紧地贴着背脊，源源不断地吐露着道歉的话。  
再迟钝的人也注意到了他的委屈，想要转身拥抱他，却舍不得睁开双眼。  
金城想，这确实是一场美梦。  
任何多余的动作都将打破最后的幻想，因此他选择保持沉默。

“这样吧，我帮你肝副本打装备，我帮你排可丽饼的长队，我帮你写作业，虽然你功课这么好可能也不需要——”

木全的话变得多了起来。  
金城闭着眼，强忍着笑意，对方的手臂环上自己的腰间，有种莫名的实感。

“碧海……”  
“到底要怎样才肯原谅我啊……”  
“我什么都愿意——”

“好——”金城听罢转过身来，反将木全圈在了怀里。  
“如果翔也和我做的话，就原谅你。”

“……”

没想到梦中的木全也会羞红了脸。  
仿佛在做人生中最大的决定似的纠结不已，心口贴着心口，能感觉到对方擂鼓般的心跳。

另一方，因为被正中额头的击打深深震撼着的木全，明明清醒却开始怀疑做梦的可能性。  
仔细一想，金城就是这样的人。  
平日说不出口的话，总是借着做梦来壮胆，朝夕相处的时候遮遮掩掩，在毫无防备的情况下又突然打直球，像坐过山车一般的心情。

“可以吗？”金城又重复了一遍。

木全咬着下唇悻悻地想，虽然不知道金城的状态是梦是醒，但如果现在拒绝，一定会永远失去他的。  
退一万步说，作出牺牲什么的，也都是想和他在一起。  
为了和好，实在没办法了——

“可以。”木全闭上眼睛，几乎是喊出来的回答，迟疑了一阵，给还没说话的金城一个嘴唇上蜻蜓点水的吻，当做约定后的“盖章同意”。  
“那我可以射在里面吗？”怎么也没想到下一句会是这种添油加醋的台词，在金城问的同时身体很快起了反应。  
得寸进尺就是这么来的。  
裤子都脱到一半了，其实也容不得什么拒绝。  
“射…射在里面也行…”木全咬着牙道。“射就射啊…让你射好了吧！”

——实在太可爱了。

金城吻了吻木全软乎乎的脸。  
大概是一段醒来后也会被清晰铭记着的幸福经历，不久前还怒气冲冲赶他出寝室门的翔也，现在却哭着要他“快点进来”。

“唔…嗯…碧海…求你…求你快一点……”

木全扭动着小腿，明明做之前已经认真地润滑过，不知道为什么还是这么痛。  
金城细致地吻过木全的下颌与颈部，才缓缓开始小幅度的抽插。  
他想尽量地温柔，确保他不会因此受伤。  
他扣住他的指节，像在安抚。

连“喜欢你”也是，只有在“梦中”才敢对他说的告白。

木全几乎是在听到告白的同时射出来的。  
粘稠的液体沾地到处都是，让他羞惗地不愿直视他的眼睛。  
金城笑着吻了吻木全泛红的耳垂，下体与下体交合处微热的触感也变得清晰。

一切都是真实的。  
究竟是在哪个瞬间意识到的？

那么多次幻想中，他没有一次真的释放在他的身体里。  
做的时候皱着鼻子紧张地求饶，求饶以后狠狠地吻他，愣住的样子也是第一回见。  
接纳他，无防备地靠着他的肩，红着眼眶喘着气，小声地询问：“现在可以原谅我了吗？”是在任何次元都不会出现的画面。

“你说什么？”三点四十分的闹钟来得有点急促，但“梦中”还是“梦中”，他们相拥着窝在午后狭窄的单人床上，金城有些茫然地按下手机屏幕，小腹上还残存着体液的湿润感。  
“我说……”  
“我也喜欢你，碧海。”  
木全慢慢挤出这个他花了好长时间才得出的结论，谁料想正好对上金城大惊失色的表情，噗嗤一声，摩擦出蒙太奇电影般的幽默。

「以为我们之间只是朋友程度的关系。」  
「没想到会爱上你。」

“不是梦啊……”金城道。

震惊之余想起来还未结束的温存，乱七八糟的先放在一边，首先应该给身边的人一个意识清醒的吻。

总之，搬出去住的事就此作罢。  
这下他必须好好负责了。

END.


	2. 秘密

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肚老师点梗，现实向，工作期间素股一则

有点太明目张胆了。木全想。  
但金城的发香和体香让他意识模糊。  
在狭小的空间里靠近对方的怀抱，木全踮起脚去勾金城的脖子，金城环住木全的腰间，体贴地屈身吻他的脸。  
不敢吻得太用力，浅浅深深的呼吸像助燃剂，让欲望的火焰持续翻腾。  
他喜欢听他的心跳声，从缓慢到强烈。  
温热的气体组成感觉的彩虹，一边传到另一边，在胸腔和肺腑扩散开，绽出朝阳般金色的光。  
干燥的唇被细腻地润湿，白皙的部分透着恰到好处的红。  
爱是荒漠中唯一的绿洲。  
长久的亲昵让他们看起来如此闪耀。

几乎是冲动之下作出的决定。  
等待集体合照的半小时整理期内，在只有两个人的休息间内彼此抚慰。  
Shine A Light的那套蓝色西装打歌服，木全脱掉外套放在化妆台边，进到里面时只穿了内搭的衬衣和短裤，解腰带的时候故意错开金城灼热的视线。  
金城一副面不改色的样子。  
自己扭扭捏捏地分开双腿，对方倒是很大方地宽衣解带，很快将性器插进缝隙中来。  
“嗯——”木全本能地发出声音，身体敏感到只是简单的摩擦也会起反应。  
“嘘。”金城伸出食指轻轻搭在唇边。“还在取材途中呢。”  
“唔…”  
耳根都已经红透了，木全着急捂着嘴的样子可爱到令金城忍不住发笑。  
连少女漫配音都会害羞到躲进告示板背面的男孩，每一次性事仍表现出最初的纯情。  
“会有人过来吗？”金城抱着木全，在他耳边吐气。“糟糕，好像听到什么声音了。”  
刚说完木全的背脊就紧张地颤动了一下，心理上的刺激让他憋出眼泪，掌心还攥着脱到膝盖处的裤沿，一时间腾不出手来去擦拭。  
金城握住木全的手腕，变得愈发粗胀的肉茎往柔软的大腿内侧又稍稍挤进去一截，木全敏感的下体自然地缩紧，肌肤的温度也烫得惊人。  
因为颤抖而引起的持续刮蹭，意外的成为最舒适的抚慰，金城不得不将木全压在墙边，这才使腰臀的抽动不再那么吃力。  
木全的眼眶红红的，脸颊的红一直蔓延到脖颈，不一会便张口呼呼地唤气，唇色也是饱满的红。  
金城看到木全额间渗出的细汗，他的男孩是真的有些害怕。  
“想象一下。”金城松开一只手覆上木全的眼睛。“想象我们是在别的地方做。”  
木全短暂地怔了怔，不知想起了什么，腿间开始反射性地并拢，慌乱到忘记手上的动作，下一秒短裤就迅速滑到了脚腕处。  
“カイちゃん…”木全吸了吸鼻子，主动地爱抚金城的性器，一边发出黏糊糊的呻吟。  
尖端在腿间来回蹭到有微弱的射精预感，金城也小声用爱称回应他。  
“キマちゃん。”  
木全的下身渐渐挺立起来，到了必须分神去照顾的程度，穴口泛出液体，很快顺着腿部沾湿金城的肉柱。  
与粉白柔嫩的皮肤接触，即使不进去也很舒服。  
很想就这么直接顶到最里面，如果不是时间地点都受限的话——

最后只能略带遗憾地释放在彼此口中，虽然齿龈和舌头配合过多次已经熟练的不能再熟练，多少还是有点意犹未尽。

“碧海，翔也——”闭塞的更衣间外传来好似与那城的呼唤声。“你们还在里面吗？”  
“差不多要开始大合照了喔，整理好了没？”  
“はーい。”两秒钟后金城回答道。  
“不管看几次还是觉得这身衣服很帅气啊，非常适合你，碧海。”与那城弯了弯眼角。  
“队长也是。”金城诚实地赞扬道。  
“话说回来——”  
“翔也怎么回事，稍微有点慢啊…”  
“他啊——”金城意味深长地笑了笑。“换衣服有时候是会多花点时间的。”  
关于他的话外音，也不知道与那城听懂了几分。  
“抱歉，久等了——”片刻后木全揉着头发从背面绕过来，看到站在门前的与那城，脸上又红了几分。

恰好发现妆晕开了，所以自己动手补了补。  
木全是这样解释的。  
但与那城怎么也想不明白，为什么整理了那么长时间，两个人的领口和衣襟还是有些微妙的凌乱。

大合照前夕，金城搂着木全的肩提议结束以后去吃点什么。  
木全任他抱着，快门啪嚓一声按下，两个人又在画面里与其他メンバー形成了空气壁。  
肯定会拍出优秀的照片，因为木全的脸色有种白里透红的好看。  
这种情况下，不知道应该感谢还是应该埋怨。

——等下去吃点什么吧？  
——像往常一样，再好好地拥吻和亲热，直到彼此都满足。

他们总是喜欢这样秘密约会。

END.


	3. 静かな夜に

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone sex ☎

因为工作原因不得不与彼此分开的夜晚，位于东京的旅店与位于大阪的住家，身处不同空间的恋人正在努力尝试独自入睡。

只是分开一刻，身体就会本能地感到寂寞。  
悄悄变硬的肉茎，情不自禁去抚摸小腹腿部和穴口的手指，以及一点点渗透床单的潮湿，都使爱与想念具象化。  
好希望你就在身边。  
想念你，依恋你，在乎你。  
木全蜷缩着身体躺在床上，午夜冷涩的光印在他的背脊，在简单的自我安慰后他还是觉得有些空虚。  
在被不可排解的纠结折磨整整一小时后，木全决定给金城打去电话，一个一个地敲下数字，经过短暂的等待，直到听到对方熟悉的声音才能安心。

金城按下接听键，接通后另一端很快传来了木全轻微的啜泣声。  
“碧海，我想你。”  
“翔也，我也想你。”金城温柔地答。“别担心，我在。”  
好希望立刻去到你身边。  
抱着你，吻着你，爱着你。  
“可以就这样保持通话吗？想一直听着碧海的声音。”木全请求道。  
“好。”听筒那端很快就返回来了肯定的答复。

躺下的时候想象着心爱的人就在身边，枕着他的手臂靠进他的怀里，被他舔弄脖颈和下颌，看不见的血色浮上耳根，另一只手还懂得照顾自己憋闷难耐的粗胀。  
“嗯…嗯啊…碧海…”木全仰起头，忍不住发出闷哼。  
预料之中的金城模糊的笑意很快传到耳边。  
“在自己玩吗…？”  
气息变得紊乱。木全胡乱地“嗯”了一声，继续抚摸着下体，回问道：“那，碧海…在做什么？”  
“我在舔翔也的下面，味道很甜——”金城压低声音道。“乳头也硬起来了呢。”  
半勃的性器还没被撸出射精的欲望，木全先腾出手揉弄起了自己的前胸，那里敏感到泛红发痒，着急地挺立起来，渴望被细心呵护。木全将肉粒夹在两指中间，唇边断断续续地飘出轻喘。  
“嗯…这里也要…你舔得我好舒服…”

即使在这种情景里，他们也有相当的默契。

金城舔了舔下唇，有些干涩地吞咽着，如同正在爱抚着木全身体的“啧啧”轻响，很快在对方心底推起了快感的浪潮。  
一只手已经无法使他满足。  
木全放下手机，很吃力才将通话调成公放模式，终于有空闲去碰他的后穴时，双腿都不停地颤抖。  
那里已经分泌出了大量的淫液，仿佛能听到哧哧流动的水声。  
“翔也，你好湿。”金城吸了口气道。“好像全部湿透了…”  
“操进来。”木全扯开嗓子呻吟。“操我，碧海——”  
金城应声握住自己的东西揉搓起来。刚开始性器握在掌间还没有实感，手指摩擦过外侧尖端和铃口，轻轻按压，温热的液体就迫不及待地溢出，几次撸动后手心就沾满了白色的黏稠。  
“翔也…”金城闭上眼喊木全的名字，渐渐加快了手上的速度，想象着自己紧贴着对方的下体，正在那柔软的巢穴中来回抽送。  
“嗯啊…好爽…再深一点…”  
虽然内壁已经被液体很好的润滑过，但突然插进去还是产生了意料之外的撕裂感，木全痛出眼泪，还是耐着不适继续往下体插入第三根手指。  
通道又紧又窄，可奇迹般地能容纳下巨大的东西。

他想着第一次两个人在窗台边做爱，从十七楼的落地玻璃窗向下俯视城市的夜景，金城的性器顶到木全的最深处，汗水浸透衬衫，紧紧相拥，纵情生死。  
好像被镜子映射出自己的影子，红唇白衣，缠着爱人的身躯淫荡地扭动腰肢。  
只是三根手指，又怎么能填满他。  
拔出来又塞进去以后，木全蜷起了脚趾，由小幅度到大幅度的抽插终于令他感觉到些微的爱的痕迹。  
“啊啊啊——碧海——”  
“要射了…”同一时间，那端的金城也到达了某种临界点。  
“射给我，碧海…全部射进来。”  
以为倾泻会令人空虚，没想到解决完以后反而变得满足起来，热流好像通过声音直接传到另一个空间，彼此用口舌分享着对方的甜美与浓厚。  
“还好吗？翔也。”喘息稍稍平稳后，金城才握住手机，在屏幕上落下一个吻。  
“うん。”木全有点虚弱地回答着，亮着白光的手机在他身体右侧。

チュッ。

他也给了他一个吻，但不确定他有没有听清。  
他想说点什么，爱或者承诺，但终究还是选择沉默相对。  
欲望将他们彻底淹没，语言似乎已是徒劳。

无论如何。  
夜还很漫长。

END.


	4. 哭泣

木全翔也哭了。

泪珠成颗的从眼眶里挤出来润湿下睫毛，像受惊的小兔子一般揪着被角在床上缩成一团，从呜咽着哭到抽搐着哭。  
金城碧海靠过去搂着他，贴着他的发尾吻他的耳垂和后颈，轻拍着他的背小声安慰，但怎么哄也哄不好。  
“翔也…”  
“你怎么了？”  
最后连金城的声音都变得委屈起来，木全抬手抹着脸颊上斑驳的泪痕，肩膀还在颤抖，依然没有搭理他的打算。  
金城把木全搂得更紧，用鼻尖去蹭他的耳廓，虽然不知道做错了什么，还是撒娇般地祈求着木全的原谅。他黏着他说“亲爱的，对不起”，将他整个人都圈在怀里，在裸露的肌肤上落下星星点点的吻。  
那些带着湿润感的瘙痒不断刺激着木全，可泪水还是不停地从眼里往外流。  
男孩把眼角和鼻尖都哭到红肿。  
一开始他还执着于简单的相拥，就像掉进空的容器中的一滴没有分量的水，微弱的安慰无法让他感觉满足。  
后来他们抱在一起做爱，金城小心翼翼地解开木全的衣扣，用指尖揉着他的乳首，另一只手伸进他右边的裤脚，从下而上摸到柔软的大腿根。  
呼吸由微热变成灼热。  
他并不着急将他从衣物的束缚中解放出来，只是半遮半掩的情欲就足够让他感到兴奋。  
灵活的指尖在浅色的肉粒上旋转打圈，同时在热乎乎的内侧来回滑动。  
金城喘出浮躁的气，木全的体温在缓慢地上升，下意识地发出断断续续的娇哼。  
爱抚过后，木全的裤腰才被拉至膝盖处，金城早已勃起的硬挺紧贴着木全温热的穴口，胀大的性器正在等待最合适的进入时机。填满润滑液的肉穴，只是经过轻微的擦碰，黏糊糊的东西便从臀缝里挤出来。

亲爱的，亲爱的。  
要怎么才能让你好起来？

他的性器顶进他湿滑的内壁，他的唇边飘出浅淡的呻吟，他感觉舒爽，但他没有停止啜泣。  
温柔从来都不是治愈的良药。  
木全的身体仿佛越操越软，金城吻他的发旋，渐渐加快了抽插速度，下部的交合处响起激烈的啪啪声。  
即便如此，那里还是过分地干涸，少得可怜的分泌物似乎随着水汽一起蒸发掉了。  
这是他们往常最喜欢的体位，可现在做起来却有点奇怪的痛苦。感觉到不适的木全夹紧了金城操到一半的性器，泪水都已经枯竭，他还想放声大哭。

“别再哭了，翔也，别再哭了。”金城攥着木全的手和他十指相扣。抱着他，吻着他，狠狠地抽出再狠狠地进入，持续的操着那柔软的地方，好来缓解他的心痛。  
像是终于感受到他浓烈的爱意，又一次进出后，干燥的甬道才开始泛起浪潮。  
“碧海…”木全开口时声音都有些嘶哑，被握住的掌心渗出细汗，他抓住这空落落的时机吃力地翻过身，更换位置窝进金城的怀抱。“我好难受…”  
金城轻咬了一口木全的下唇，手臂穿过腰间重新抱着他用力地接吻，金城将唾液推上木全的舌尖，才发现木全的口腔也是那么干涩。  
“翔也——”分开后金城想说点什么，却被木全很快打断了。  
“操我。”男孩抬眼看他，晶莹的亮光在眼眶里打转。  
“想要被碧海治好。”  
“操进来，把我操射——”

他是那么渴望被滋润。  
刚刚破土而出的嫩芽垂下了绿色的尖，差点病死的叶片和根部急需液体的浇灌。  
他的手指扶上他的后背，擦过他的脖颈插进他的发间，他们亲密地前额相抵，感受着彼此的鼻息。

“我爱你，翔也。”  
他觉得他必须现在讲出这句告白。

这是一场漫长的“治疗”。  
在高潮边缘时，将滚烫的精液射进空虚的体内，被激活的死水的源头接连不断地推出黏稠，像是荒凉过后另一次极致的新生。  
前面的肉棒也溢出厚重的白浊，木全长长地呼着气。  
他不再哭了。  
可能长久以后，他还会记得留在他肩上的牙印。

“我也爱你，碧海。”

木全抬头去吻金城。  
他想。  
在这个世界上，只有他的爱人能让他停止哭泣。

END.


	5. リップスティック

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杨树林💄代言广告有感

因为是第一次，所以木全表现得很紧张。

下颌被对方的细长的手指轻托着抬起，逐渐触摸到最柔软的部分，肌肤也慢慢变得温热，奇异的舒适感仿佛做梦一般。

“还好吗？”英俊的青年注视着他的双眼。“还是有点不舒服吧？那我再稍微轻一点——”  
“唔。”木全吃力地发出声音，虽然周身充斥着享受的情绪和快感，但无论如何也不该在这个场合直白地表达自己的真实想法。  
“没关系，很快就好了。”青年弯起眼角。“第一次总会不适应的。”

“先生，是第一次吧？”

令人想象不到的敏感以及热度，紧绷着身体抗拒一切外力的接近。  
关键时刻害怕地闭上眼睛，背脊也跟着轻轻颤抖。

金城想，他还是第一次遇到这样的客人。

“好了。”金城直起身，推动着椅背转向镜子的方向道。“这个颜色果然很适合您呢。”

确认已经与青年拉开距离后，木全才小心翼翼地睁眼。  
镜子倒映出精致的全貌，尤其是刚刚点缀过的饱满的红唇，让他显得愈发可爱动人。  
木全紧张地抿着嘴。  
透过镜子可以看到青年在身后的样子，手里还捏着唇刷棉签和刚刚使用过的口红小样。

不知是出于对80这个色号的喜欢，还是别的什么原因，他的心跳开始加快。  
回想起来，青年的身上有一种清爽的薄荷香气，就算是无限接近的程度也没有觉得反感。

是第一次。

第一次坐在店里，第一次允许别人为自己试色，像是另一种形式的初夜。

“看起来不错……”木全点了点头。“但我还想试试别的——”  
“先生有什么心仪的色号吗？”金城递上用于卸唇妆的湿巾。  
“显白的话我推荐130。”  
“那个…”木全转身看向金城。“你现在用的，是什么色号？”  
“啊，这个吗，这是129号。”金城指着自己道。  
“可以吗？”木全擦拭着唇瓣示意。“129号。”  
“没问题。”金城笑了笑。

木全想，自己并不是故意要陷入那样的情境中。

有些情不自禁了。  
从简单地嘴唇相碰到逐渐深层次的亲吻，舌头在唇峰处寻找着入口，几次绵密地摩挲，却被紧咬着的牙关拒之门外。  
比起刻意的抗拒，他只是有些源于“第一次”的不习惯。

接吻时，金城将129号色印在木全的唇上。

他含住他的舌尖再轻轻吐出，口腔中留下清甜的味道。  
仅仅沾到了淡色的红。  
这是他最擅长的薄涂。  
他很喜欢这样的试色方式。  
当然，如果不是幻想的话——

“先生，先生？”金城挥了挥手以示提醒。  
“啊。”木全这才红着脸回过神，在柜台前心虚地低下头。  
“您看——”  
“两支一起！”木全急匆匆道。“我都…都很喜欢！”

初次相遇那天是1月25日。  
回想起来，为什么当时会就这么放任他走掉呢？甚至连“欢迎下次光临”都忘记说出口。

金城将视线停留在签着“木全”字样的购物小票上，漂亮青年的身影像风一样消失在店门前，心跳的感觉告诉他，其实一见钟情是存在的。

涂第二个色号时对方下意识地抬头了。  
睫毛颤动，呼吸微热，像在向他索吻。  
一瞬间，只是一瞬间。  
他想用亲吻来为他的双唇上色。

明亮的，闪耀的，熠熠生辉的。

如果这一切都是真实的话。

END.


	6. 真的还是假的？

为了取材，一大早我就来到了周刊PROTOSTAR的大楼。

今天的主题是CP和同人漫，主角是在同一家公司工作的两个同龄画师。

并称为业界同人漫大手的木全老师和金城老师无论是在画技上还是在故事脚本上都优秀得旗鼓相当，连分镜和叙事手法也有种天生的默契。  
在准备稿件的过程中我还特意采访过编辑部的小山くん，这个个子矮小天生笑面的男人告诉了我不少关于两人的消息。  
“众所周知，木全老师和金城老师是死对头。”小山捧着他的绿色保温杯道。“这事得追溯到国中时期了。”  
我点点头，掏出了随身携带的笔记本和钢笔，向他露出了求知若渴的眼神。  
“两个人都热爱漫画，并且对创作颇有天赋，自然而然地在学校美术社相遇，接着一见如故成为好友。”  
“于是スカキマコンビ的名声很快就传开了。”  
小山说得很详尽，只是中间关于金城和木全男才男貌琴瑟和鸣的讲解稍微有点冗长了，听得我忍不住想打呵欠，我想提醒他快点进入正题，但碍于种种客观原因只能尴尬地笑了笑。  
“后来呢？”我提笔在纸上画了两笔。  
“后来就闹翻了。”小山道。“不再相约一起上学放学，在食堂吃饭刻意坐两边窗户最远的对角，甚至达到了只要周围的人提起对方的名字就会生气的程度。”  
“真可惜。”小山叹了口气。“起因居然是一本名叫「DOI」的同人漫。虽然两人都很喜欢这部作品，但很不巧的是他们嗑了不同的CP，还是此仇不共戴天的互拆对家CP——”  
原来如此。  
我一笔一划地写下“CP”两个字母。  
“那真是太可惜了。”  
“最糟糕的还不是这个。”小山轻咳了两声。说到这里，他抬头环视了四周一圈，确认没有人注意这边以后，往我所在的位置又挪近了一公分，悄声道：“对了，关于木全老师和金城老师是现实中的恋人这件事，你还不知道吧？”

以上，就是就职于月刊艺秋杂志社的八卦记者“我”想为各位读者报道的猛料。

***

春天到了。  
木全准备推出他入行以来的第三本单行本，封面的设计是油画风的海滩，沙子和海水都用了梦幻的淡紫色。  
这让他想起了国中二年级背着画板在美术社写生的某个阳光明媚的下午，当时正在创作一幅主题为「宇宙」的画，背景也是相同的色系。  
十四岁的他还戴着圆框眼镜，有点土的齐刘海遮住眉毛，脸颊稍稍有些肉乎乎的婴儿肥。  
他还没决定将来要做漫画家。  
怎么说呢。  
这样的人生有点太循规蹈矩了，又无聊又寂寞。  
所以，当同样背着画板的金城探头走进门的时候，木全才会那么触动。  
“啊。”几乎是异口同声地。  
一只手捏着画笔，阳光洒在少年的肩上，好像镀了金一样，比意外还意外的发着光。  
短暂的对视看出一种细水流深的漫长来。  
金城取下画板，缓缓地挪动到木全隔壁的空位，坐下来之前悄悄瞟了一眼他画板上的紫色星云。  
——真好看啊。  
——画和人都是。

仔细回想起来，爱情的萌芽居然可以追溯到十年之久。

高中时代瞒着对方的家长到附近的小镇度假旅游，一起画粉蔷薇蓝绣球金盏花，手牵着手看星星，在无名湖前接吻。  
十六岁还是十七岁。  
直到高二以前的梦想还是一起出道画漫画。  
“对翔也的感情永远不会变。”  
“碧海也是，无论发生什么都不会变。”  
还以为不那么轻易说出口的告白有多少可信度，轰轰烈烈地闹分手其实也就在半个月以后。

木全偶然看见金城画的AC四格Q版图，金城不小心看到木全捧着漫画书对着AB拥抱的场景小声窃笑。

大战一触即发。

“你休想！”木全指的是小考完后两个人计划好的约会，原本打算在那天晚上给金城奉献自己的初夜，但吃对家CP实在不可原谅。  
“你也休想。”金城把画册塞回背包，先不说拒绝上床的事，自己最亲密的男友居然喜欢那个卑鄙小人C，这和背叛根本没什么两样。

一开始是那么温柔又闪闪发亮的人。  
转头就变成了深恶痛绝的对象。

“怎么会有这么招人烦的家伙啊…”木全放下手中的蘸水笔，转头去看冷着一张扑克脸的金城。”明明以前那么可爱的。”  
金城收拾好装厚蛋烧的盘子，拎着挎包准备出门，今天是交稿日，虽然是同一家编辑部，但两人必须要错开见面时间。  
一边念叨着“嗑AB的都不是什么好人”，一边抱怨这个分歧剥夺了他们和谐的性生活。

生活总是充满戏剧性。  
即使深恶痛绝到这个地步，他们还是在一起，从十四岁到二十四岁。

相恋七周年纪念日，木全接到金城送的玫瑰花，开口就是一句本能的“你休想”。  
“在承认AB是真的以前，你都休想——”  
“你也是。”金城凑过去吻木全的唇，手指已经探进他的里衣，摸过敏感的地方又退出来。“问我一千遍也是同样的答案，AC才是真的。”

事情就是这样，亲爱的读者们。  
「DOI」都已经完结三年了，金城还是没有睡到木全。  
但在这个场合中非要说谁比较烦恼，那确定一定以及肯定是木全。  
初夜从十七岁拖到二十四岁，对成长的日渐帅气性感金城欲拒还迎，本身也是一种痛苦。

“这家伙是不是性冷淡啊？”金城想。  
七年了，铁树都开花了。  
每次接吻时故意贴贴蹭蹭，以为木全会心软到和自己求爱，结果就这么憋进肚子里，害得自己不得不一个人悄悄解决。  
——你最好不要背着我找其他人。  
木全咬牙切齿地在纸上排线。  
七年了，面对日渐增长的欲望，他都“自我安慰”过无数次了。  
每次接吻时故意缠着金城的舌头，那么黏黏腻腻的亲热，就算是性冷淡也都心动了。  
“这家伙不会是不行吧……”木全想。

写到这里，容我打断一下。  
根据小道消息调查，木全老师是绝对的柔软持久，金城老师也是绝对的器大活好。  
关于“性无能”的猜测完全可以PASS掉。

又是一个美好的春日。

我们不由得发出疑问，到底AB和AC哪一对才是真的呢？为什么不能都是真的呢？这样问题不就迎刃而解了吗？

“不能。”时隔多年的异口同声。

木全和金城全力守卫着他们作为CP粉的尊严和底线，在交稿日过后的第二个星期天，我想，他们也是时候该一决胜负了。

“我真的忍无可忍了，翔也。”金城举着木全的漫画草稿，当中又一次夹杂了AB的私货，令他不禁怒火中烧。  
“要发作的应该是我吧，碧海。”木全抽出上一期期刊翻开金城专栏的那一页道。“什么叫做「就像A爱C一样我爱你」，毫不相关的东西你都能拉郎，也太过分了吧？”  
小小的双人床像刀山火海，随时都有火球和飞刀穿来穿去，戳在身上掉在头顶，吵吵闹闹。

不行。  
今天一定要让你承认我的CP才是真的。

木全的手上还握着刚刚替换下来的E笔尖，金城捏着他的手腕以仰卧的姿势将木全压倒在床上，两个人一上一下急促地喘着气。  
像「占星师」第一卷第二十三夜描绘的，三个魔法使造出的妄想之海，白色的水底浪潮汹涌。  
愤怒让汹涌更汹涌。  
他们对视，情绪满溢出来，像在十四岁时的画室，又像在十七岁撒满了「DOI」碎片的空荡荡的床铺。  
谁也不敢承认，AB或者AC只是个遮羞布般的借口。

他沉默了一会，然后粗暴地解开他的衣扣，身下的人手脚并用地挣扎着。  
外皮扒掉以后，立刻就会露出鲜润多汁的葡萄仁。  
“不要——！”木全咋咋呼呼地出声。  
“AC是真的。”金城把木全拦在双臂间，不容置疑地说出宣言，然后俯下身用力啃住了那瓣红唇。  
不是第一次接吻，但是第一次体会近似脑充血的感觉，贴在一起时整个人都轻飘飘的，很容易想到鼓起来的气球。  
木全用了所有力气才稍稍推开了金城的脸。  
“混蛋…”嫣红的嘴唇呼出热气。“AB才是真的…”  
他向他学了一点空手道中反制的本领，没想到会在这里派上用场。翻过身去，第一次把金城压在身下的木全，有种难以言喻的得胜的欣喜。  
他也不确定这算不算是在打架。  
但他知道他一定不能输。  
金城睨着眼看木全才刚刚得胜就放松防备的表情，再一次将对方反向圈在了怀里。

在我看来，两人在床上翻来覆去的模样未免有点滑稽。

金城撇着嘴角，单手去脱木全的运动裤，指背触到裆部，意外地发现那里已经稍稍地挺立起来。  
“你就承认吧。”金城的语气一点点变软。“在阿特林加祭典上，A第一眼看到的是C。”  
“我不…呼…”木全闭上眼。“跑进丛林的时候A明明牵的是B的手…”  
“可是最先告白的还是C啊？”  
“那你看A答应了吗…アホ！”  
都已经接吻了还不算答应吗。  
究竟是谁在无理取闹。  
“真拿你没办法。”  
金城按住木全的手腕叹了口气。  
七年前也是这样，怪只怪自己没有用更直接一点的方式解决这个问题。

——让我来告诉你真正的答案。

金城吻上木全的脖颈，趁他注意力放在言语争论时伸进他的内裤去触摸他变硬的下体。  
开始他还在不甘心的扭动，到后来便屈服在他的爱抚中，任由他摆弄。  
不仅是木全，金城也有一点不甘心。  
但凡有一次态度强硬一些，凑在对方耳边说“我想要你”，他都已经属于他了。  
“翔也。”金城道。“当年把增刊撕掉以后，你就没再买回新的来看过吧。”  
“那又怎样…”木全气鼓鼓地抬眼。  
“我示范一下吧。”金城笑了笑。“在金色大殿里，A是怎么和C做的。”

也不是没有想过这种可能性。  
可每一次看到后续章节AB关系的变化，都不愿相信。

凉凉的润滑液顺着臀缝填进去，一半火热贴近他的身体，另一半火热贴近他的心。  
也不知道那么多年是怎么忍耐，又为什么忍耐的。  
爱着的那个人终于进入他的身体，耳边却听到了真理破碎的声音。  
嘴上说着“你休想”，心里却在渴望。  
用力抽插，将葡萄仁榨成的葡萄汁，含进口中甜里带一点轻微的涩，和他预想的一样美味。

“我的CP是假的吗…”木全吸着鼻子。  
“不。”金城将木全抱紧，温柔地看着他。“我的CP是真的，他们在今天HE了。”  
“バカ——”

怎么会有这么招人烦的家伙，总是说着各种投机取巧的话，一边讨厌却又一边深深地爱。

什么嘛，结果还是很容易就妥协了。

***

因为这篇报道式小说的缘故，这一期的月刊卖得很好，很快获得了社长的赞赏，连爆料给我的小山都发来了信息，感谢我带给他数目不小的分红。

我承认。  
床上打架那部分稍微有一点杜撰的成分。  
但拍到金城和木全一起从公寓楼走出来确是事实。

“据说他们还在吵架，关于是AB还是AC的事。”  
“已经答应要联合创作的企划好像又泡汤了，社长正在头疼呢。”小山如是说。  
“传言是那么说。”  
“但我也开始怀疑了，从中学就开始恋爱的事到底是真的还是假的啊？”  
“该不会只是伪装CP吧！”

——我的CP是假的吗？

“应该不会吧。”我讪讪地笑。

不过，就算是假的也无妨。  
我想。

每个人心中都有美丽的少年。  
美丽的少年有美丽的故事，把可能不美丽的回忆也点缀成美丽。  
那些妄想般的快乐就像暗室里的灯。  
无论有多现实，整个世界还是在粉色温柔的光圈包围之下一如往常地运转，因为他们的存在而幸福加倍。

这就是爱的意义。

END.


	7. WINK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少当家和优等生的爱情故事

木全攥着偷偷藏了好久的万元钞，犹豫了有半个小时才鼓起勇气掀开街角柏青哥店的门帘。  
第一次近距离观察这些五颜六色的机器，走在狭窄的通道里不断有人释放出呛人的烟雾，耳边都是钢珠落在塑料盒子中哗啦啦的脆响。

脸上有刀疤的青年，刘海上缠着塑料发卷的大婶，化了浓艳面妆的未成年少女，脸颊瘦削、挤出两层眼袋、光着脚板踩着人字拖，狠劲拍着机器顶部试图多拍出几颗钢珠的油腻大叔，周围遍布着形态各异的人们。  
虽然为了不过分引人注目，在进店前脱掉了校服外套，但他天生的优等生气息还是使大半部分嗅觉敏锐的男女齐齐抛出了灼热的视线。

木全将外套在右臂上卷了一圈，为了避开“怪人们”的眼神而加快了走向柜台的脚步。

“麻烦您……”木全掏出钞票，和女店员讲话的时候甚至不敢抬头。“我想换三万元的……”  
“谢谢惠顾。”听声音像是和自己同龄的少女笑意满满的敲着收银机，从自己手中利落地抽走钞票。“往右边走，尽头应该还有空闲的机器——兑换的东西稍后会送来～”

木全点点头，接下来的几分钟时间里，一边在乱糟糟的人群中寻找着机器，一边陷入“为什么会想到要来这种地方”的自我挣扎，好不容易在一台蓝色机器前坐下，还没来得及拨动旋钮，就被人从后面按住了肩膀。

“你很面生呀，小哥。”  
“是第一次来店里吧？”  
说话的是个身穿红色夏威夷衫的中年男人，仅凭声音来判断，年龄应该在四十岁左右。木全动了动喉头，仅从屏幕的投影中看到男人健壮的身影，恐慌感使他无法开口回答。  
“不打声招呼就占了别人的位置可不太好。”  
“对…对不起……我这就换个地方。”  
“别紧张。”木全还没来得及站起来，男人就主动的靠上前去，将手从他的肩头移动到右臂。“既然都坐在这里了，可以一起玩嘛，没关系，叔叔很好说话的。”  
“你应该有十八岁？或者十七岁？”男人顿了顿道。“皮肤这么白，应该很少晒太阳吧？这样可不健康哦。”  
木全紧张得冒汗，虽然已经预知了危险的可能性，但当对方布满了粗茧的掌心贴上自己的腰的瞬间，还是害怕到差点挤出眼泪。  
“你干什么——”木全用力推了男人一把。  
“刚刚不都说了，一起玩一下。”男人舔了舔干涩的下唇，重新扣住木全的手指道。“进店的时候就注意到你了，我呢，特别喜欢你这样的雏，玩起来肯定很爽——”

这应该就是传说中的性骚扰吧？  
木全的脑袋一阵嗡嗡作响。

大庭广众之下被陌生的变态大叔摸着大腿，外力大的惊人，除了几声脆弱的“不要，别碰我”以外什么也做不了。  
比起考砸后的心情低落，现在迎来了更加令人绝望的紧急事态。  
回想起来，如果不是遇到那个人的话，这应该会变成人生中最差劲的一天。

从来没有见过身边人戴过那么粗重的项链，左耳是银色的素圈，前发梳起露出漂亮的前额。穿着黑黄配色扎染衬衫的少年，只是站在那里都看起来很危险。

“喂。”  
“你这混蛋。”  
“在我的店里做什么呢？”

看清少年的脸后，男人立刻将手从木全的大腿上移开，作出一副见鬼似的表情。

从几声此起彼伏的“少当家”开始，木全就一直跟不上剧情发展的速度，男人被按在椅子上狂殴与“性骚扰”之间不过相隔两分零五秒。  
少年的拳头很硬，可以揍到体格像熊一样的大叔也跪地求饶。  
男人一把鼻涕一把泪的说着“少当家饶了我”，又一次被拽着领口提起来挨了两拳。

“蠢货。”少年松开手。“现在，立刻，给我道歉。”

只在电视里看过这种情节。  
木全怔怔地想。  
前不久还充满压制性的流氓此刻正跪着向他说“对不起”，逃出柏青哥店时一瘸一拐的样子也非常滑稽。

隐隐约约听别人称呼他为“金城”。

直至英雄救美桥段的最后关头，木全才想起来要道声谢。

“等等……”  
“我说——”金城拧着眉打断道。“你这家伙是小学生吗？”  
“哈？”  
“你妈没告诉你过你没事别来这种地方闲逛吗？”

木全抬头看了一眼店里随处可见的“立入禁止”警示牌，大字报确实明明白白表达着对一切“正常人”赤裸裸的拒绝。

“你是湘临高的吧。”金城接着道。“这里不欢迎优等生。”

实在是很粗暴的开场。  
以至于根本没想过之后会变成那么亲密的关系。

“优等生怎么了？不可以玩柏青哥吗？”木全捏紧了书包带，不知道是今天的第几次“人生第一次”，竟然有站在别人地盘大声反驳的勇气，仿佛先前的恐惧从未存在过。  
“当然不可以，你是未成年。”  
“你不也是未成年吗？”  
“……”  
“真希望面对刚刚的蠢货你也说得出这种话。”

快要吵起来了。

对方有些居高临下的对自己说着“好走不送”。  
结局当然是无论如何都无法对着那张年纪相仿但臭屁得要死的脸表达谢意。

“暴力狂……”木全撅起嘴嘟囔了一声，这句充斥着贬义的形容很自然地传到了对方的耳朵里。  
居然顾自指责起来了。  
“你说什么？”金城怒火中烧到扯起自己的衬衫领口。“这就是你对救命恩人的态度？”  
“谁让你救我了。”木全越说越来劲。“我又没有求你。”  
“靠。”  
“臭流氓都快摸到屁股了你跟我说不用救？”  
“哦，我明白了——”说到一半，金城想起什么似的撇了撇嘴角，话锋一转道。“还是说你根本很享受？”  
“实在太空虚，我也可以满足你的。”

本来只打算回击一下的，出口才觉得稍微有点过分，眼见着优等生窘迫地憋红了脸，姓金城的少当家心里突然泛起诡异的愧疚感。

——你当你是在和谁说话啊？

就算再失去理智，也不应该对疑似黑社会的人作出接下来的挑衅。  
众目睽睽之下拽起面前比自己高过一头的少年的衣角，连拖带拉的缩短两个人之间本来就不远的距离，踮起脚尖，朝着他看上去就很无情的薄唇落下一个吻。  
在唇与唇相碰，刚刚体会到温热感的瞬间再猛然将他推开。  
立场就在这时候彻底逆转。  
凶恶的人只是表面凶恶。  
要他和你一样变得窘迫其实很容易，只是向来没有人敢去尝试。

——现在你满意了吗？

优等生瞪着他圆圆的眼睛，少当家抬起手背用力地抹了抹自己刚刚被亲过的地方，终于轮到他觉得惊慌。

“是你输了，笨蛋。”

木全抓起掉在地上的校服外套，来不及想白白浪费掉三万元的事，趁着“敌人”还没完全反应过来，先一步逃离了柏青哥店。  
简直是一片狼藉。  
但在这样糟糕的情境中，心却莫名其妙地跳得飞快。

“可恶。”  
“别让我抓到你，要是抓到你我一定会——”

以牙还牙。

说是这么说。  
可无论是优等生还是少当家，都不懂得该如何亲吻。

心跳过速124，体温高点37°2。  
陷入恋爱时大脑会短暂性缺氧，一言一行都变得愚钝。  
会在什么时间达到相同的频率，谁也没有明确的答案。

原地驻足，或是迎风奔跑。

他和他不太寻常的爱情故事，恰巧从这一刻开始。

END.


	8. 惩罚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 记1.30 海直播有感

直播结束后已经是十二点半了。  
因为刚才的恶作剧还待在鹤房屋里窃喜的木全，一边抬着手机回看留言，一边捂着嘴发出“ふふふ”的笑声。  
“太有意思了啊，翔也。”鹤房也跟着笑，想起和金城通电话时自称大平的情景就忍俊不禁。  
“你看到了没汐恩？刚才碧海的脸都红——”

咚咚咚。

外面传来了稍微有些力度的敲门声，木全的下半句话还没说完，就被急促的响动震得浑身一颤。

都这个点了，会是谁呢？

“翔也、汐恩，在里面吗？”  
“好像是碧海的声音…”鹤房挠了挠头，慢慢地翻下床去。  
木全有种不好的预感，但回过神来鹤房已经走到门边扭开了把手，完全来不及阻止他让金城进来。  
“碧海你——”  
“诶？”  
金城朝鹤房微微点了点头，绕过他径直走到木全跟前，一把拉住对方的手腕道。  
“起来，回去了。”金城沉着声音道。“就算关系再好，太晚了也是会给汐恩添麻烦的。”  
“抱歉，汐恩，翔也总是…太随心所欲了。”

不知道为什么，感觉金城有一点生气。  
即使是背对着他在讲话，还是能想象到他皱眉的样子。  
“我知道了。”鹤房紧张地点了点头，自觉地敞开了寝室的门。“没关系的，我们也差不多聊够了。”  
“晚安，汐恩。”  
金城闻言，头也不回地拽着木全走出门外，鹤房目送着二人挪向楼梯口，木全在背后小幅度的挣扎，委屈地喊着“碧海”，声音软绵绵的像是在撒娇。

——真可怕啊，他们这一对。

鹤房后怕地叹了口气，心想，这要是换成自己和大平，立场就得倒转一百八十度了。  
要不是刚才机灵，把大平和金城都逗得发笑，并且顺利地将大平送回寝室，之后倒霉的可能就是他了。

“碧海，碧海…你干嘛——”  
进屋以后金城黑着脸反锁了门，就着愤怒的余韵直接将木全甩在了床上，惹得木全一阵哀嚎。  
“好疼…”木全揉了揉被金城捏过有点发红的手腕处，委屈的感觉愈发强烈。

碧海好像生气了，但根本不知道在生什么气。

木全噘着嘴继续活动手腕，还在思考的状态中，以至于没法对金城突然走过来将他压在身下的动作做出反应。应该说，对方根本没给他做出反应的机会，两只手举过头顶被牢牢扣住，下巴也被金城捏在掌中。

彼此的呼吸都变得紊乱。  
不断溢出的强烈的感情，是连躯体都能觉察到的愤怒。

“碧海……”  
“翔也，今天为什么会和汐恩在一起？”  
“诶？不是啊…”木全狡辩着。“直播的时候祥生也在的——唔…唔嗯……”

二话不说就吻上来了，根本不给他任何解释的机会，直接开始“惩罚”。

交往以来偷偷做过许多次，金城对木全的敏感点已经很熟悉，不管是亲吻颈窝、探进上衣磨蹭乳首，还是伸手爱抚大腿内侧，他都能最快速度地令他兴奋。

而且，今天的金城，明显要比以往更粗暴，一声不吭地做着“准备工作”，惯常的润滑也很随意，最后进来时也尤其地不耐烦，木全的腿被拉着高高抬起，正面的动作让他觉得吃力，金城的肉棒来来回回地蹭着木全的臀缝，还没开始做他就紧张地心惊胆战。

“啊——”  
“嗯…嗯啊…碧海……”  
“不要…好疼……”

一插进来就被撑出撕裂感。

这一次金城的下体胀得尤其地大，还有，太用力了，果然不是错觉。  
木全一边想一边抬手遮住眼睛，痛到几乎忍不住要哭出来。

“知道错了吗？”良久，金城才轻喘着憋出一句话。  
“呜…我…但是…错在哪里…”木全抽噎着道。“碧海，到底在生什么气啊……？”  
“……”

翔也，一直以来都是这么迟钝。  
向他告白的时候也发了很久的呆，交往后第一次接吻直至做爱都迷迷糊糊的度过，就连惹人生气也是——虽然惹人生气，但这副模样还是可爱的无可救药。

一边想着一边将他的半截T恤推上胸口，舌尖迫不及待得裹住早已挺立泛红的两点，舔弄的同时腾出手来照顾他的肉棒，腻在一起，交合时慢慢发出黏糊糊的声音。

木全忍不住呻吟起来，金城的技巧让他很快有了射精的冲动，但对方既然带着“惩罚”的目的，肯定不会轻易让自己如愿。

“想射了吗。”金城松开手，带着玩味的语气。“现在还不行——”顿了顿才凑到木全耳边道。“我想要翔也只用后面就可以高潮。  
——怎么可能只用后面就高潮？！  
木全咬着下唇，憋闷感让他再度挤出泪水。金城抬手揉了揉木全的眼角，小声地安慰起来。  
“没事的。”  
“我会让你很舒服，翔也。”

金城的话，总是这么具有迷惑性。第一次，第二次，第三次，第无数次。这一次也是，说着温柔的告白，再趁机狠狠顶进来，只能任凭他抱在怀里抽插。  
他很狡猾，但是他从来不说谎。  
痛是痛了，不过做起来确实像他说的那样会爽到头皮发麻。

“嗯…哈啊…不要了…真的不要了…碧海…”每每都发展成哀求的状态。  
“太紧了，翔也…”  
“放松，腿再张开一点。”  
虽然拼命摇着头，手上却自然得搂紧对方的脖子，整个人配合地送上前去。  
木全呜咽了一声。  
没办法，因为太过迟钝，总是被他牵着鼻子走。

进到最里面了。  
爽得他自然地蜷起脚趾，脸颊蒙上迷人的潮红，全身心地依赖着他的恋人。  
回想起来，每一次都是以“强迫”开始，以“自愿”告终，开始咬着牙说不出淫乱的话，都变成了纵情渴求。

求你了…再操进来……

只要是被这双眼睛注视着，谁都无法开口拒绝。

“啊…要出来了……”木全喘着气。“这次…嗯…这次就射在里面吧…碧海。”  
“翔也。”金城回应似的喊着木全的名字。

说是惩罚，结果被吸着忍不住先射出来的却是自己，满满都灌到最深处，甚至还有一些心虚。

知道错了吗？  
到底错在哪里。  
主动地拥抱，主动地亲吻，不知道能不能够减轻一些这“不知缘由”的罪过。  
后半夜，搂着他陷入睡眠，彼此的身体都变得温热又轻盈。

木全还是那个迟钝的木全。  
凌晨三点突然翻身起来，在黑暗中摇醒金城，小声小气的问他早些时候是不是吃醋了，让人无可奈何。

——知道错了。

木全愧疚地靠过去吻金城的脸，在对方又一声长叹中被温柔的向后抱住。

一切都是假象。  
隔着内裤也能感觉到对方硬起来的速度，真的保持“温柔”，他们也没法就这样做到天亮。

“最喜欢你了，碧海。”木全轻声说着。

漂亮男孩还期待着下一次惩罚。

END.


	9. 关于打架（1）

“说到这条街最强的男人——”  
“那个，那个谁——”  
“对了，二年级的木全，那家伙不是很厉害吗？”  
“这么称呼不会被打吗，木全，木全什么的……”  
“应该叫木全哥吧？毕竟是老大啊。”

传闻中以一挑十，刚升上二年级就制霸了整个街区的木全，在想象中自然形成了皮肤黝黑的大块头模样。  
为了一赌木全的尊容，金城甚至从PDJ高转学到了JO1高，只可惜最近都没有什么大型互殴活动，多少有点只闻其名不见其人的憋闷。

“噗——”  
“喂，你这小子在笑什么啊。”  
“没什么。”金城捂着嘴摆了摆手。“如果没记错的话，上田，前野，你们两个是三年级的吧？”  
“三年级的要叫二年级的老大，不觉得挺有趣的吗？”  
“闭嘴。”前野瞪了金城一眼，想要说点狠话镇镇场面，声音却渐渐弱了下去。“一年级的小屁孩。”  
“啊，对。我才一年级啊……”金城点了点头道。

习惯了直呼前野和上田大名的他好像也不太守规矩。  
——没办法，谁让我们生活在这种弱肉强食的世界呢？  
本来打算低调做人的。  
转学的第一天就撂倒了两个三年级的前辈这种事根本是始料未及，说起来，在三年级横着走的前野和上田两人，对自己而言也只是一拳一个的程度。

“这么叫也是应该的…”上田有些垂头丧气。“木全一个人可以揍翻五个板桥（前任JO1高TOP）…”  
“根本就是怪物啊！！！”  
“真有这么厉害吗？”金城露齿一笑。  
“真的，就算是金城你也不行。”上田喃喃道。“挑衅的话就是死路一条——”

兴奋起来了。  
金城靠着椅背向后仰起头。  
光是听别人谈论木全的事情心脏就砰砰直跳，如果面对面的话，不知道会不会因为太激动而当场晕倒。

“可是，今早我已经把挑战状塞进他的柜子里了。”  
“所以——”  
“现在该怎么办啊？”

砰砰砰砰。

木全从柜子一角摸出粉红色信封。  
不知道是哪个混蛋把挑战状包的像情书一样，刚拿到手时还紧张得心跳加速。  
一个名叫金城的一年级新生约他放学后在楼顶见面。  
木全将信封捏在手里，心想，挑战状他并不是第一次见，但能把“战”字写错的人他还是头一回遇到。

“哪里来的臭小子，竟敢小瞧我们木全哥——”木全的头号小弟野野村伸头来看，扭扭捏捏地皱起眉。“揍他，老大！”  
“吵死了——”木全砸上柜门。“这种事还用你来说吗？”

还以为收到谁的告白了。

脑海中有无数种构想，麻美酱，景子酱，詩音酱，不是拓美前辈也应该是奖子学姐。

羞耻感。愤怒感。以及一瞬间落空的期待感，种种复杂的情绪交织在一起，令木全的拳头愈发地硬了起来。

“你完了，金城。”木全咬着牙道。

午休期间，在一年C班的教室里，金城因为鼻子突然发痒而打了个结实的喷嚏，与此同时，左耳也莫名其妙变得滚烫。  
——这种时候到底是谁在想我呢？  
金城伸出手羞惗地摸了摸耳垂，继续着他与前野的对话。

“你完了，金城。”前野悲伤地捂住脸。“你怎么能用那种纸——”  
“什么？不能用粉红色吗？”金城揉了揉发尾道。“我觉得还蛮好看。”

为表尊敬，特意在封口处画上了“♥︎”，对于不怎么擅长表达的他而言可以说是非常用心了。

“他一定会明白我的心意的。”金城握拳道，转头一看上田和前野已经各自打起了的电话。  
“喂——”  
“你们到底有在听我说话吗？”

“您好，请问是……”  
“对，对是的，我想问一下这个尺寸的花圈大概要多少钱？”

“……”

也太瞧不起人了。  
金城叹了口气。

不得不说木全比想象中还要强。  
所谓的“强”不仅体现在他飞快的出拳速度上，还体现在他的体格和外貌上。

既娇小又白皙，眼睛很漂亮，嘴唇也很饱满。  
是和想象中完全相反的美少年。

这就是NO.1的木全吗……

“真可爱啊。”金城恍惚地想。

彼时，木全的拳头距离金城的脸只有不到一公分的距离。  
抱着一击致命的想法挥出右拳，预料中百分之百能把对方鼻子打歪的木全式灭杀，在下一秒被金城巧妙地闪开了。

接下来连发三招都没能击中目标。  
相反地，自己却因为不断使劲而变得气喘吁吁。

震惊之余木全看向对方染成金色的头发，左耳的银色素圈闪着挑衅的光。  
金城，一个彻头彻尾的不良。  
具体来说，应该是身材修长长相帅气还有点实力的不良。

耻辱感增加了。

“可恶……”木全晃动着手腕。

打不到，怎么都打不到。  
非要说的话，这家伙的闪避能力应该是满星吧？不知道攻击力怎么样，兴许要换个策略才行——  
木全低头看了一眼，金城的双腿从刚才开始就保持着原地不动的姿态，搞不好是因为脚力不行的缘故。

不如试着攻击脚下吧？  
这样想着，木全迈出了他转向打法的第一步。

“作为热血少年漫画中唯一的男主角，我要打到你爬都爬不回去。”

虽然理想足够丰满，但和现实总是有那么一二三四点的差距的。

比如现在。

根本不知道发生了什么。  
落地的一瞬间被对方反推着甩出老远，由于失去重心支撑差点后仰着摔倒，危机时刻被对方突然拦腰抱住，最后变成了奇怪的相拥姿态。

“え？”

“前辈，这种打法可是不行的哦。”金城把木全圈在怀里，加重手上的力道。

——什么嘛，近距离看好像更可爱了。

太近了，鼻尖几乎靠在一起的近。  
少年的身上有清爽的薄荷香，眼神是那么无辜，莫名引起心底想要欺负他的冲动。

都这样抱着了，不吻上去实在太可惜了。  
带着这样的想法贴上了木全的嘴唇。  
意料之中的柔软让金城整个人像过电一般又酥又麻，光是蜻蜓点水的亲吻还不够，得寸进尺地想要敲开牙关，触碰对方的更深处。

再然后——

“停。”  
“等一下，你说你强吻了木全？！”  
“那个算强吻吗？可能是吧……”金城蹲在椅子上按了一下贴在鼻梁上的消肿贴。“话说回来，就是那个时候被打到的。”  
“啊，确实有点得意忘形了，没想到他下手会这么重。”  
“金城……”前野擦了擦汗。  
“うん？”  
“你还活着真是个奇迹啊。”  
“……”

那个时候木全说了什么来着？  
好像是“我要杀了你”之类的。

“管他呢。”金城托腮道。“总之，通过这次天台约架我发现了一件事，虽然这么说有点轻浮——”

木全前辈，实在是太可爱了。

“我好像爱上他了。”

TBC.


	10. 关于打架（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情人节快乐💜🖤

木全前辈的嘴唇——  
可真软啊。  
金城将额头贴在墙上，因为是想象，所以一切接触都是冰冷的。  
打架时情不自禁强吻了木全，回过神来后对方说着“我要杀了你”挥拳砸向自己的鼻梁，暴躁的美少年羞红了脸，可爱度又一次直线上涨。

“イタイイタイイタイ——”

金城捏着鼻子蹲下去喊痛，好不容易挣脱他怀抱的木全再也顾不上打斗，慌张地跑进了紧急通道。

以上就是首次天台约架的全过程。

那之后的几天金城独自发呆的时刻变多了，上田和前野都休息到他常常会在三人作战会话期间长时间走神，甚至露出令人匪夷所思的痴笑表情，像是陷入某段感情了。  
不过，想想也是，金城才刚过十七岁，还是个青春期的小鬼头啊。  
上田朝前野眨了眨眼，示意他不要吵醒正托着腮帮想入非非的金城。

木全前辈，无论是亲吻还是抱在怀里的感觉都出乎意料得好，整个人小巧又柔软，是理想中的恋爱对象。  
仅仅是碰到了嘴唇，光是这样还不够，下次还想做些其他的更深入的动作。

“唉……”

想到这里，金城丧气般的垂下头。  
上次打完架回来，就想着木全硬了一整晚，躺在床上对着脑海中“仇人”可爱的脸撸个痛快这种事似乎有点不太对。  
幻想中的金城又一次强吻了木全，将手伸进木全的校服裤揉弄他的下体，舌头还没来得及刮噌口腔内壁，就被对方正面一拳打到肚子痛。

已经完全偏离热血少年英雄的主线了。

好像被抓到弱点了，这样下去了有点难办啊。  
金城叹着气瘫倒在课桌上。  
尽管如此，还是“贼心不死”地想和木全变得“更亲密”。

“想做啊，真的好想做啊！”  
“痛痛痛痛痛——”  
“木全哥干嘛打我～”

“吵死了。”木全挥了挥拳头。“大清早就在那边吵什么啊？”  
“今天是Valentine´s Day嘛…”一目捂着额头委屈地蹲下身。“想和女朋友这样那样的也是人之常情……”  
“屁啦，一目。”松下连忙往他头上敲了一记，揪着领子把人提溜到一旁小声道。“你是傻子吗…敢当着老大的面提女朋友，不知道老大还是单身吗？！”  
“哦哦哦哦哦！”一目这才反应过来。“对不起，木全哥——”  
“真是吵死了。”木全坐在课桌上转了个方向，不知道是羞愧还是愤怒，脸颊突然烧得通红。

不知道为什么，刚才一目提起情人节的时候脑子里突然闪过了金城的脸。  
那个把挑战状搞得像情书一样的一年级新生，不久之前在学校天台对自己做了那种大逆不道的事——  
越想越觉得火冒三丈。  
这小子是看不起我吧！？一定是……  
而且，自己居然没当场揍扁他而是忙着逃跑也太丢脸了。

“可恶。”木全将右拳狠狠砸向桌面。

因为初吻的感觉太新奇了导致当晚就做了春梦，对象还是性别为男的讨厌金发一年级新生。  
太羞耻了。  
幸亏没人知道。

木全从课桌转移到讲台，松下给他递了棒球在手里有一下没一下的把玩，低着头使劲用脚跟撞着讲台表面的可爱模样被偷偷摸到三年级窗口的金城尽收眼底。  
“这就是该死的一见钟情吗？”金城背靠着窗口坐下来，只往里面看了一眼心脏就跳得飞快。  
“不把你打烂我就不姓木全！”紧接着传来的暴躁宣言，穿进金城的耳朵里反而有了给心跳继续加速的奇妙作用。  
必须努力了，金城想，“打烂”什么的一定不可以。

但是，木全前辈不姓木全的话，应该姓什么好呢——

其实。  
改成姓金城好像也不错吧？

＊＊＊

“喂，一年级的！”名叫一目的三年级学长猛拍着金城的课桌道。“还不双手接下老子的挑战状？！”  
“啊。”金城假意打了个呵欠。“但是，木全前辈为什么不自己——”  
“混账！”  
“我们老大怎么可能屈尊到这种地方来？！”  
“也是。”金城点点头。“那么，这个我就收下了。”

“木全前辈的心意我明白了——”一目挠了挠他茂盛的红色炸毛。“那个臭小子是这样说的。”  
“……”  
“我就应该直接去打烂他的……”木全切齿道。

今天是2月14日。  
由于往常约架的天台聚集着许多密会的情侣，木全不得不把地点改成了学校后面的体育室。  
约的是傍晚17点30分，木全早到了一分钟，蹲在装杂物的柜子上气鼓鼓地抱着臂。  
金城将通勤包搭在肩头不紧不慢的到达现场，一抬眼就见到蹲在高处的木全，不自觉发出了感叹。

“木全前辈先到了吗。”金城放下包道。“这样显得我很不绅士啊。”  
“废话少说。”木全冷哼了一声。“既然已经到了，差不多可以开始了吧？”  
“看来学长没把我的话好好传达给前辈……”  
“哈？”  
“还以为木全前辈特意挑今天这个日子约我，有什么特别的含义。”金城挤出了一个失落的表情。

木全这次的攻击目标是金城的右肩。  
趁着对方还在絮絮叨叨的时候快速的一记出拳，按理来说应该能偷袭成功的。  
但没想到金城的反应更快，“咻”地一下就闪开了。

“前辈，偷袭可是不对的——”金城拍了拍肩膀，冲木全露齿一笑。  
“烦都烦死了，谁让你废话那么多！”

木全一边说着一边反向再挥一拳，使出比上一次更强的力道，可还没打中目标就被金城捉住了手腕。  
正常来说，这个时候再用另一只手出拳金城一定来不及接招。  
但金城的实力比木全想象中还要强，证据是现在他的两只手腕都被对方牢牢握在掌中了。

“木全前辈，和传闻中的不太一样。”金城凑近道。“开始还以为是彪形大汉，没想到会这么可爱，第一次见面的时候真的吓了一跳呢。”  
“揍扁你！”木全愤愤道。

尽管被牵制的动弹不得，仍不忘逞个口舌之快的木全，这一点也特别可爱。  
金城瘪了瘪嘴，稍微注意到了他们所在的有点高度的平台四周。

“没问题，如果前辈打得到的话——”金城道。“现在让我们换个地方继续发挥。”  
“准备降落。”

不是没有想到可能发生的状况。

“喂，你干什——啊——”金城伸手的时候木全立刻发出了惊呼。

突然被从有点高度的地方背向推下去，脚下悬空的瞬间本能的恐慌让打架高手也忘记了思考，以至于已经落到柔软的地方还处在发懵状态。  
金城从两边将木全的手腕按在跳远床垫上，对方的脸色有点难看，显然还沉浸在后仰着下落的恐惧中。  
被压在身下紧张地喘气的美少年，从这个角度看他的脸就更加心动，所以，身体突然起反应也不是没有理由的。

“糟了，勃起了。”金城想。

当然，他不是在为自己“失礼”的行为找借口。  
只是，木全前辈，真的过分可爱了。

自古以来，英雄难过美人关。  
就算是自称热血漫画英雄男主角的金城同学也一样。  
在跳远床垫上“大战三百回合”后还是因为对着前辈可爱的脸走神而又一次被对方打到鼻血直流。  
另一方，就算是美少年面对美少年，也还是会扯着嗓子大喊“混蛋流氓”，下手自然又比第一次更重了些。

“并不是因为实力不够，只是因为心虚所以才乖乖挨打的。”金城捂住新贴在脸上的创可贴想到。  
应该说什么呢？  
长得好看的人脾气都有点暴躁吗？  
一边挨打一边勇敢地对木全前辈说了“喜欢你”，结果得到了一记超重的耳光，到现在脑袋还在嗡嗡作响。

2月14日，果然还是特别的一天。  
为了挣脱金城的束缚，木全采取了“咬人”的卑劣手段。

“我还活着。”  
“而且成功床咚了木全前辈。”  
“看到了没，这是他特意送我的情人节礼物。”

金城卷起袖子，与其回避前野和上田的视线，不如大大方方的向他们展示自己左臂的咬痕。

木全一路奔回了两条街以外的家。

说好要打烂的，最后还是跑掉了。  
——这家伙是受虐狂吗？这时候还不忘说“情人节快乐”。  
说起来，自己也变得有点奇怪，明明恨得牙痒痒但总是没法使出全力。

很难想象金城会在那时候勃起，正常情况下都会当成错觉。  
对方道歉的时候出拳迟疑了一秒，差点以为勃起的那个人是自己。

“我喜欢你，木全前辈。”

“开什么玩笑！”

这次没有直接打要害部位的鼻梁，是因为心虚了。  
太差劲了。  
木全想。  
还好没有人知道。

TBC. or not.


End file.
